


Shout Out to My Ex

by usernamesaresocialconstructs



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Coming Out, Dan Howell - Freeform, Daniel Howell - Freeform, F/M, High School AU, Journalism, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phandom - Freeform, Phil Lester - Freeform, Philip lester - Freeform, Slow Burn, bc thats apparently a thing that happens in this high school idk, gaming team, gayyyyyyyyyyyy, i legit just accidentally typed daniel lester, i wrote this instead of studying for finals, im bad at tagging, what even are tags, whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 12:36:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11185269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usernamesaresocialconstructs/pseuds/usernamesaresocialconstructs
Summary: Dan gets broken up with. Dan's ex starts dating a really cute sophomore. Dan gets jealous.***don't worry it gets gay eventually. this is my first phanfic, blah blah blah.





	Shout Out to My Ex

**Author's Note:**

> It's reeeeeeeeeally short but I wanted to get it out tonight. Chapters will usually be much longer. also idk how to work ao3 yet so it looks funky. sorry for that xx

_Dan had been having doubts about Eva since a few months ago. Their relationship wasn’t what it used to be. He didn’t know why he had started going out with her in the first place, she wasn’t that pretty but she was sure al hell petty. She only paid attention to him when it was convenient for her, but complained that she wasn’t his priority. The girl had begun to get on his nerves._

_It wasn’t a problem when he was with her. How could I want to break up with her? He would think, Eva’s great, she put up with me. But whenever they parted, his priority was finding out how to get rid of her. Whether is was in the middle of a test, or at 3 am when he was scrolling through Tumblr because he couldn’t sleep, he found himself wondering how to break up with someone. But it didn’t matter. She didn’t give him a chance to figure out anyway._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Dan plopped down onto the beanbag next to Louise, ready to complain about his problems. She was really good at listening, and Dan really did need someone to do that.

“I can’t fucking believe it!” Dan whined, closing his eyes and tilting his head toward the ceiling of the journalism room.  
Louise perked up, hoping for some insight to Dan’s problems. “What? What happened? Fill me in, Dan!”

“I think Eva’s dating someone else.”  
Louise crinkled her eyebrows, “I thought you weren’t too broken up about her?”

“Yeah I’m not,” Dan said, “But still. He moved on so easily, was I nothing? Whatever, it doesn’t matter.”

“Who do you think she’s seeing?”

“Phil, the sophomore on the gaming team.”

“Oh, he’s cute. And he’s pretty good, right?”

“Yeah, one of the best on the team. Eva doesn’t deserve him. He can do better.”

Louise shushed him, putting her hand over Dan’s mouth, “They’re walking in!”

It’s always awkward to run into an ex. When you have class with them everyday, it doesn’t dull. If anything, the awkwardness is multiplied. WHen Eva walked in, holding Phil’s hand, she glanced toward Dan as he and Louise sent their glares, just as they did every day. The couple took their seats on a couch across the classroom as Mr. Bauchner started class.

He assigned tasks for each student, Dan being given a fluff piece on the janitorial staff whereas Louise was asked to write about the school board meeting happening that afternoon. Ever since Dan and Eva had broken up, Mr. Bauchner had been especially cruel towards Dan. Assigning him lame projects, grading him harsher, his voice even had a sharper tone whenever he asked a question.

But it didn’t matter. Dan just needed to survive this damn class. And then survive gaming club after school.

**Author's Note:**

> give me some lovin! comments and kudos make me happy and make me work faster! xx ~K


End file.
